Storage space is an important issue for mobile devices and other resource constrained devices. Mobile devices, which have a variety of storage sizes and capabilities, are increasingly being used for consumption of electronic content. A typical user may download individual content items as the user wishes to consume the content items. Often, digital devices have available storage space to store additional pieces of content after the user spends time searching for and downloading those that match the user's personal preferences. Embodiments discuss here provide technical solutions to problems introduced by these computer systems.